The Heart of Fairy Tail
by LilaFlowerPad
Summary: Fem!Natsu. Team Natsumi goes on a fun S-Class mission, until they were ambushed. Will Gray be able to save to save Natsumi from the darkness, or will the heart of Fairy Tail be broken by her best friends hands?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! I know I deleted my other story, Dark Nebula, because it sucked. It was poorly written and never came out on time. I was lazy, and I expected for you to like it. I apologize. I also have decided to not even try and rewrite it.**

 **Instead, I will create a new story that is much better. Now expect at least 1 chapter month(I know, not very much), better writing, and something close to the original story. Thank you for following the development of Yandere- I mean The Heart of Fairy Tail.**

 **ANYway, I'd like to thank everyone who followed this story. You guys were my only reason I continued. But sadly, I am changing the pairs from Fem Natsu x Gajeel to Fem Natsu x Gray(Gratsu). Alright! Thank you ,once again, for following the development of The Heart of Fairy Tail. If you sneezed during this story, bless your face. Remember to sm;)e! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my face**

 **Bold: A/N**

 _Italics: Flashback (usually)_

Regular: Normal text

 _"Oh,come one! You can take more than that, can't you? I'll put the knife right around…. Here!~"_

 _"NO! Not again! Wait- Kyaa!"_

 _"That must hurt. It's okay. I'll only do this about eighteen more times…Just to make sure you remember not escape, or even try. The more you do this, the more you'll get punished. And trust me, you'll be begging for mercy next time."_

A huddled figure sat in the corner of a dark, moldy room. Loud shouting could be heard. The figure pulled her head to her knees.

Drip.

"Was it that bad?"

She nodded her head."Why you, though? You were always the best of friends. You raised him. You saved him. You saved all of them!" The boy in the shadows practically yelled.

The shouting stopped outside. He knew he was to loud.

The girl continued to cry.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Gray, when can we leave?" She finally asked. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"I don't know, does Fairy Tail come say they'd come for you?" Gray instantly regretted those words. That was her worst beating."It was. In a few days" Natsumi agreed.

The dripping stopped. Gray thought.

"It did," Natsumi confirmed. Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard, making the two jump. "Natsuumi~chan!" A loud voice rang out. "You were too loud!It's time for your nap!" Ah, nap time. Getting hurt badly by whatever they had: usually a bucket of water they'd dunk her head in for ten minutes at a time, more knife throwing that always hit her. Insults. Complaining that she should just die. The pain of getting tortured by her best friends.

"No…" Natsumi whimpered. She was pulled away from Gray, begging for him to fight back. Fight Gajeel,Wendy, and Team Natsumi.

Fight for her.

He sighed as she was dragged away. The paralyzing shot they gave him was worth its money. All he knew is that she'd be back. Barely alive, beaten, and even more broken than she had been since they got there, last week. She wouldn't talk until a few hours used to tell him what happened, but… She stopped one day. Yesterday. The day she contacted Mirajane to tell Fairy Tail how their strongest team was ambushed and defeated like worms in the dirt. How if Fairy Tail didn't come soon they would die. How it had only taken one day to almost completely break the heart of Fairy Tail.

_FT_

A day before: Friday

" _Help_!"

Mirajane turned around. Her lacrima was making noises again. It had been doing this for a few months, but it had never said 'help' before. "Hey Master, I think the lacrima is trying to contact us." She giggled. Fairy Tail's Master, who happened to be drunk, hiccupped and laughed."Alright Mira, answer it." Mira giggled again and did as told.

" _Thank goodness! Gray, Mira answered!"_ There were someone whispers in the background,then the person began to talk.

 _"Alright, I'm gonna talk really fast. The guild we were sent to destroy ambushed us in our sleep. They paralyzed Gray and tortured me and we need you to come help. Gajeel,Wendy,and the rest of my team's bodies have been taken over and it's like they're sleeping and can't wake up. They don't know that the shot they gave Gray isn't working correctly and the guild members left and they're going to burn this place down Saturday evening at nine sharp and kill everyone still left! You have to help us! The guild is-"_

 _"Hey, what are you doing!? Lucy, Erza! The toy is trying to escape!"_

Happy's voice rang out across the guild. The blue cat had never referred to his mother in such away. Most of the guild was gasping. Team Natsumi couldn't have been taken out that easily. Plus Wendy(for injuries) and Gajeel(to get closer to Natsumi if you know what I mean), that guild must have been strong.

"What is the name of the guild?" The Master asked, terrified for his children and angry at this dark guild. No one answered. "I said, what was the name of the guild?!" He bellowed, scaring some of the guild members. Mira, who happened to be searching through the job list, soon found it. "It's called Akuma no Kokoro!" Makarov grabbed the lacrima and yelled:

"Natsumi! We're going to be there soon! By tomorrow!"

 **A/N: Short and sweet! Does anyone know if there is a way to get Yandere Simulator on their tablet? Also, Akuma no Korkoro means Devil's Heart.**


	2. The next chapter

t had been two days of loneliness until Natsumi came back. She was violently shaking, and Gray could see the tear tracks on her face. He cringed. How could he allow her to be tortured like this? Nothing made her cry, but he let this happen. It's his fault. And everyone knew it.

Gray was sure it had been two days by now. No one had come, and he was sure this building should be on fire by now. Maybe it was another building?...

Anyway, it didn't matter. Fairy Tail should have been here by now and they weren't. It was at least Sunday, and him and Natsumi weren't out yet. This was such a stupid situation. If only he had just hone with Erza's mission.

While the ice mage had been caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the dragon-like girl whimpering out for... for him. "Gray... I'm... scared...What if they hurt you next... I don't want you to die..." He was shocked, to say the least. Why would she be worrying about him? "It's okay", he whispered. "I'll free us. Don't worry about me." He repeated these words in his mind, lulling him into a false security as a wave of sleep overcame him.

~One nap later~

Gray...

Gray...

"Gray!"Lucy whispered to him. How did she know he wasn't a living doll? Had he blown his cover? " I know you can hear me." She hissed. "Listen, I'm not in their control. Tomorrow, we're leaving. I had Loke tell Fairy Tail to bring Mira, Master, Elfman, and anyone else that can come. I promise, we're leaving." She rushed out of the room to avoid getting caught, and Gray let out a sigh of relief. They were going home.

 **~A Flashback~**

"Hey! Let's do this one!"

"No Natsumi! You'll eat all of the food again!"

"No I won't!"

"Wanna bet?"

Gray sat at a table, slowly massaging his temple. It was pouring outside, and he's headache was becoming more painful with . . He couldn't take much more of this. They were supposed to be getting a job that paid good, but those two managed to end up in a cat fight.

He stood up and snatched a paper off the board, not even caring to look. "Wait up!" Lucy called. Happy followed.

Natsumi growled.

Ezra, already out the door, called for Natsumi and stalked off.

Gray, unlike the rest of his team, had noticed Natsumi had been acting strangely, not picking fights with him, getting into more heated arguments with Lucy, heck, he had even heard that Happy moved in with Lucy, stating she's more "responsible"!

As the team got on the train, Gray heard whimpering.

"I hate her..."

 _~ End of Chapter ~_

 **Sorry I'm 3 months late! Between weather, STAAR test, which determine whether I go to the next grade, benchmarks, fights, Undertale fandom, babysitting, basketball, and slight unhappiness, updating has become a chore. Please favorite and review! I'm sorry that it's short, so here's a little bonus!... man these chapters were rushed.**

 **~Bonus~**

"You... like Gray? Eww!" Natsumi groaned. "He's so ugly!" Lucy smiled. Her friend was so funny. "Well, I'm gonna ask him out tomorrow! I don't want anyone getting him before I do!" Lucy glared at Natsumi, and you could see the trouble brewing.

"H-huh? Why are you looking at me?" The pink hair girl asked. "Oh, I can see how he looks at you. And how you return the look. Hate to break it up but he's mine." Lucy hissed. "And I promise, if he tells me no, forget our friendship." The blonde stalked off, leaving a hurt Dragon Slayer on the sidewalk by herself.

~ The Next Day~

"You (insert word)" Lucy growled to Natsumi. "You told him, didn't you?" The blonde was absolutely livid, thinking that the pinkette would choose the blonde's friendship over her mate. " What? No, of course not." Natsumi said, wondering what may have happened. "Liar", Lucy hissed angrily, slapping her face. As Natsumi looked at Lucy in shock, the girl began to speak. "Don't ever try to talk to me unless it's important. Also," the girl continued, " Happy wanted to moved in with me. Something about you being irresponsible?" The blonde swayed, and walked away, leaving a shocked girl alone.


End file.
